


Skupienie

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [13]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Jak zdefiniować niesamowitość?[zima 2010/2011]





	Skupienie

– Wow, masz tyle kolczyków – odezwał się Totsuka z podziwem w głosie, obserwując siedzącą przy biurku Isolę z niemal nabożnym zainteresowaniem.

Isola, która właśnie w zastraszającym tempie pisała na komputerze kolejne sznury znaków, zerknęła na Totsukę. Siedzieli w jej pokoju, czy raczej ona pracowała, a Totsuka siedział, mimo wcześniejszych ostrzeżeń, że „powinien wracać, bo będzie się nudził”. Z niewiadomych powodów ten wesoły młodzieniec zawsze umiał postawić na swoim, choćby jego pomysły budziły spore wątpliwości.

– Co w tym nadzwyczajnego? Sam masz kolczyk, Tatara-san – Isola wzruszyła ramionami.

– Ale nie tyle, co ty. Czekaj, policzmy – Totsuka przybliżył się do Isoli i obejrzał uważnie oboje jej uszu. – Siedem kolczyków! Niesamowite.

– E tam. W dzisiejszych czasach każdy je nosi.

Totsuka tylko posłał Isoli uśmiech niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Mimo że rozmawiali o czymś tak prostym jak biżuteria, wydawał się niezwykle zaangażowany.

– Nawet jeśli, nikt inny nie ma takich samych. Twoje kolczyki są tylko twoje, wyjątkowe. I pasują ci – dodał z błyskiem w oku. – Co cię nakłoniło do ich zrobienia?

Isola nie skomentowała faktu, że wiele osób mogło mieć taki sam układ przekłuć jak ona. Jakby nie patrzeć, sama posiadała heliksa, tak jak Totsuka – a nawet dwa.

– Co mnie nakłoniło? Sama nie wiem – odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu. – Po prostu uznałam, że są fajne, więc poszłam do salonu. Ale zajęło mi dobre dwa lata, nim uzbierałam aż siedem.

– Hę? Czemu?

– Jak to czemu… Bo najpierw trzeba poczekać, aż poprzednie się zagoją. Inaczej ucho się męczy, nie mówiąc już o problemach ze spaniem na danym boku.

– O raju. Ja nawet o tym nie myślałem. Ale z drugiej strony, nawet nie przekłułem się w salonie… – Totsuka zrobił nieco głupkowatą minę.

– Znajomy?

– Właściwie to zrobiłem to sam.

Isola poderwała się z krzesła.

– Sam? Własnoręcznie? Przecież to kompletnie nieodpowiedzialne. W ogóle nie powinno się przekłuwać w warunkach domowych, a szczególnie samodzielnie!

– Ahaha, ale przecież wszystko ładnie się zagoiło. No już, uspokój się.

Na widok zdjętej grozą twarzy Isoli Totsuka tylko wykonał łagodzący gest rękami. Dziewczyna powróciła na miejsce, lecz nadal wydawała się wysoce zaniepokojona; jej wzrok bezwiednie powędrował do kolczyka Totsuki, choć ten po tak długim czasie już dawno nie nosił śladów rany.

Serio… Same z nim kłopoty.

– Ale wiesz, jesteś naprawdę niesamowita – niespodziewanie Totsuka zmienił temat, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Potrafisz niezwykłe rzeczy i sporo wiesz. W porównaniu z tobą jestem taki mizerny – zachichotał.

Mimo uniżania siebie samego Totsuka nie wydawał się przygnębiony, ale poruszenie przez niego tak niecodziennego tematu zdumiało Isolę. Nie nawykł mówić otwarcie o swoich troskach i problemach, a nawet jeśli, raczej należałoby się spodziewać, że zwróci się do kogoś ze swojego klanu.

– To nieprawda, przecież to ty jesteś niesamowity.

– Wcale nie. Nie poszedłem nawet do liceum, a ty? Masz wykształcenie, wiedzę i umiejętności, które niejednego wbiłyby w ziemię.

– N-nie mów tak – głos Isoli zadrżał. – To ty, Tatara-san, wbijasz w ziemię. Umiesz zaprzyjaźnić się z każdym. Gotujesz pyszne dania. Masz mnóstwo zainteresowań i imałeś się wielu zajęć, dlatego potrafisz najdziwniejsze rzeczy, od włamywania się po pielęgnację bonsai. Nawet fakt, że twój wykonany w niebezpiecznych warunkach kolczyk zagoił się bez problemu, jest niesamowity…

Zamilkła; Totsuka patrzył na nią nieco zaskoczony. Isola poczuła, że pieką ją policzki.

– Ojej. Jak miło, że mnie podnosisz na duchu – rozpromienił się. – Ale mam prośbę. Mogę nadal uważać cię za niesamowitą?

Kiedy jej zaskoczone oczy natrafiły na jego szczere spojrzenie, Isola niespodziewanie poczuła, że tym razem ma absolutną i niepodważalną rację.

_Jesteś tak skupiony na szukaniu niesamowitych rzeczy w innych, że nie dostrzegasz własnej niesamowitości._

Nie wypowiedziawszy tych słów, jedynie skinęła głową.


End file.
